farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sulfur
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Welcome Hi, welcome to Farscape Encyclopedia Project! Thanks for your edit to the Farscape: D'Argo's Trial, Part 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 03:52, 9 January 2010 hi, how much do you like farscape? Is there a Template named Stub on this wiki? If there isn't, how do i make one? Also, I like this wiki. I've seen parts of the show and i think it's pretty cool. Anyway, that's all i have to say. :Hey, thanks for the message and welcome to this little Wiki. I've frequented Memory Alpha quite a bit and that's a great one. Hopefully here we'll be able to get some content added and expanded a bit. I've been working on the comics mostly of late, just getting the pages up, though recently I haven't been around much. I look forward to working on this thing with you. Mistrx75 19:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) The Template, Stub Is there a Template named Stub on this wiki? If there isn't, how do i make one? Also, I like this wiki. I've seen parts of the show and i think it's pretty cool. Anyway, that's all i have to say. Old credits Hello Sulfur,,I was a contributor to the original Farscape Encyclopedia back when the two Adams were running it. A few of my articles were carried over to this wikia without credit to me for writing them. Is there a way that I could have credit for them in this new wikia? Jenavian Chato Macton Tal the original bio of Elack. I also just added a bio on Novia, Empress of the Royal Planet. Would you check that one to make sure I did everything right. --Smark 19:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :The best thing to check would be the "history" of an article. All credits (known) are in there. Don't sign an article, that's not really the best "wiki way." Everything should be kept in the history. :Your edits to the Novia article were good -- I'm still working on a "style" manual, but suggestions are to write like an encyclopedia. This means to concentrate on facts, avoid speculating, and avoid words like "presumably" and "seems to be". :Finally, don't forget to put in links. The more links, the more that we can build up the FEP as best we can! -- sulfur 20:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Images, etc. All right, any new images I'll load I'll be using that format with the copyright codes. As far as the comic book format, I was basing the design off of Wookieepedia's, since that was a site I visit frequently and I liked the way they set that up, especially with multiple titles. The separate issues of their series, though, don't have the separate title for each one, so it does make the page titles here a bit long. Mistrx75 19:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have noticed that myself. I do like the way that the Star Wars guys do some things, and the Memory Alpha way is similar (although, not quite identical as you've noticed), but I'm leaning toward the MA way a bit, simply due to the length of some of those article titles that we have! :) :As you may have noticed, I've worked through a lot of the images starting to categorize them (or attempt to at least). There is still a fair bit of work that needs be done on image categories too, and any help that you can give there is definitely most welcome! -- sulfur 19:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) hi mate just wanted to say calm down about the edits. im just doing them the way i think they should look. if you dont agree with them correct them and tell me why and ill accept it. i dont want to cause any arguements. Hey, thanks for telling me how to turn off the rich text editor. As you probably noticed, I just uploaded Cover A to Scorpius #0 without proper licensee info, I have uploaded images properly to a few wikis before, but I don't see where I can fill out the license stuff here. --Phantom Stranger 14:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Editing as an IP Thanks for the message -- and the commentary template. I'm actually a fairly seasoned Wikipedia and Wikia editor, but at the present time I've chosen to edit for a while as an IP (just to clarify, I'm not subject to any blocks or anything so don't worry, I'm a good boy). I will probably start editing again under my user name but just for now I feel more comfortable staying anonymous. Cheers! 03:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Main Page news Sulfur, How doe's one add a news article to the main page? I searched for the Recentnews article and it is locked. Here is what I was going to add: Keith R. A. DeCandido was interviewed at the San Diego Comic Con 2010. The video is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPO9Wy8iRyI Here are the highlights: Rockne O'Bannon has joined the second season of the tv series V, but is still committed to the comics and has just provided the plot for the upcoming year two of the ongoing Farscape comics which will be a year long event charting the War for the Uncharted Territories. At this time, there are no plans for more untold tales like the D'Argo trilogy. The main focus is on the post-Peacekeeper's War stories. However, DeCandido would love to explore Zhann's backstory, what Crais and Talyn were up to during the second season, and what Jothee went through after D'argo abandoned him. DeCandido has just finished issue 12 and states that "In Issue 12, something happens to one of the main characters that is pretty much the last thing anyone would have expected." Hey, unregistered user here, the one with the nebari host ship chicken thing. I also updated the that old black magic episode with a brief comment to the effect of : Crais tells his doctor that he wants no more scans, and to omit this incident from his logs. He asks Teeg if they had any other communication with High Command, and when she says no he kills her'(breaking her neck with such ease one must assume sebacean skeletons are made of pretzel sticks)', and orders them to go deeper in to the Uncharted Territories. I surrender, by all means please remove this as well since any attempt at light hearted humor must be swiftly and thoroughly destroyed. Command carriers Yes, there is a difference between feet and meters. but i have found many doc. and sites that put the carriers at 5000m, 5300m, and even at 21000m (thought that is hard to believe, unless is a flagship). You seem to have more experience with this then I, if you respond to this and give me an email i will send them to you and you can jugde. 17:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Docs? Sites? Are they stated in the show, or just in comments made by people guessing at it? We try to go for facts rather than speculation, and the only size that I can find mentioned from the show was a comment that the ship was over 1 metra in length. The behind-the-scenes comments from the pilot episode were that it was supposed to be about three times the length of Moya, but that the final footage did not show that. -- sulfur 17:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for keeping FEP alive! Hi there sulfur! Thanks for all your work to keep FEP alive and vital. When we (the Adams) had to step away a few years ago due to life getting in the way, my fear was that the wiki would stagnate and die, but thanks to you and folks like Mystrix (sp?) the wiki has kept chugging. Let me know if you have any question or concerns about how the site was run or any other comments. FrellingFahrbot 15:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :No questions at the moment. I've been a bit busy myself, which is why I recruited Mistrx75‎ as another administrator. I would strongly suggest that, if you are using the fancy Wikia editor, you turn it off. It mangles templates and changes formatting that make it easier to understand for those users that don't use the fancy editor. -- sulfur 15:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC)